The Pandemonium
by tacoapocalypse
Summary: This is the pandemonium scene from City of Bones told from Jace's point of view. Let me know if i should write more!


The blue-haired demon made its way towards Isabelle, smiling hungrily.

She brought him to the storage room and slipped inside, waiting for him. Alec and I followed shortly after, silently readying for the kill.

We entered the room just as Isabelle yanked back her golden whip. "He's all yours, boys."

I laughed at the demon. He had been foolish , not realizing what she was. A shadowhunter. A demon-slayer. A warrior.

I pushed him up against the wall and bound his wrists with wire. I asked him if there were any other demons with him. He pretended he did not know what I was talking about.

"Come on now." I showed him my runes to remind him I was not up for playing games. "You know what I am."

"_Shadowhunter."_

I saw Alec grin out of the corner of my eye. "Got you," he said.

I pushed on, hoping he would give me an answer. He did not.

"I know where Valentine is," he said

I rolled my eyes. Valentine was dead. Long gone. He died in a house fire with his wife and child years ago.

"Just kill it," said Alec. "He's no use to us."

I grabbed my seraph blade and whispered its name as it flared to life. I pulled it backwards and lunged it towards the demon's chest.

"Stop!"

I whirled around to see who the voice belonged to. Surely it wasn't Isabelle. But it was definitely female. It was a mundie. A short, red-headed mundie whose hair resembled flame. Why is it that she could she us, though? She was definitely not a shadowhunter, she had no runes. Did she have Nephilim blood?

"You-you can't kill him," she pleaded, her green eyes wide.

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"Because he's innocent," she protested. "And you can't just kill people."

"_People," _I said. "He's a monster. He'll kill _you _if we don't kill him first. And if I were you, I would leave now."

"If I leave, you'll kill him," she glanced back. "And the police will be here any second."

"The police won't be any use to you. They would have no one to arrest," I said. I smirked at her confused expression. "Mundies can't see us, which is why I still don't understand why –"

"Jace, that's enough," warned Isabelle.

"You're crazy. All of you. The police will be here and they _will_ arrest you," At that moment the demon howled as it broke free of its restraints and flung himself at me. I reacted quickly and grabbed my knife off the ground. He pushed me to the floor as Isabelle swung her whip swiftly towards the demon. He yelped and fell off of my chest. I rolled to the side as I stabbed at the demon with my blade. Black liquid gushed out of the demon . "_So be it. The forsaken will take you all_," he hissed.

He began turning smaller and smaller as he disappeared into his home dimension. I saw the Mundie girl lying on the ground, horrified, out of the corner of my eye." You could've gotten him killed!" Isabelle snarled at her.

"You're crazy!" she cried. I could tell she was wondering if seeing this meant she was crazy, too.

"They return to their home dimension, in case you were wondering," I informed her.

"_Jace-"_

"What?" I said. "She already knows too much. She can see us ,Alec." He knew it was true and we'd have to do something about it.

"Do you want me to kill her?" asked Isabelle.

"No. I want you to let her go. Or maybe take her to Hodge," I suggested. Isabelle shot me a surprised look. "You know we can't take mundies to the Institute."

"Oh, but is she a Mundie?" I turned to the little red-head. "Have you had any deals with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks? Talked with the night children? Have you-"

"My name is not 'little girl,'" she said. "And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Clary?" called a boy from the storage room door. He had shaggy brown hair and thick framed glasses. "Clary, who are you talking to?" he asked. "And where did those guys go?"

Clary stared at him blankly. She glanced back at me before answering. " I thought they went in here, but I , um, guess they left. Sorry."

"Alright," he said suspiciously. "Let's go, then."

Clary nodded and got up with the help of the boy's hand and walked out the door. I felt a twinge of jealousy and I knew I would talk to her once more.


End file.
